


kiss me in the rain

by Attached



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, I am 2park trash, I just needed to get 2park out of my system, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Making Out, Woojin is a tease, chamwink, hecka fluffy ending, hinted!Ongniel, i am soft, ong is a little shit, ongniel ruins the fun, so sweet it will give you cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attached/pseuds/Attached
Summary: “I want to kiss you.” He licked his lips, “Right now.”





	kiss me in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry (not sorry) if you squeal while reading this ;) ♡
> 
> (ps: this is not beta-d, please forgive any mistakes)

Woojin watched intently as Jihoon bewitched the camera effortlessly with his starry eyes. Every pair of eyes in the room was on him, surprised from the sudden manly side of the wink boy that became extremely apparent during the short scenes that they had to film for the fan meet that was coming up. Woojin swallowed as he watched droplets of rain slide down Jihoon’s neck, pooling in the crook of his collarbone before sliding further down his chest. 

“I can hear you pining from here,” Daniel snickered at the youngest member from Busan, “you better pick up your jaw before someone steps on it.”

“Stop it.” Woojin shot Daniel a glare, the members liked to tease him and Jihoon since they have just recently admitted their feelings for each other, all thanks to a game of truth and dare. He went silent again as he watched Jihoon run his fingers through his hair, pushing it back as he looked straight into the lens. 

Woojin was broken out of his trance when he heard the director’s loud voice, “Cut! That was amazing, and just in one take! Good job, Jihoon.” The director patted Jihoon on the shoulder, giving him two thumbs up before settling back into position. “Seongwu, are you ready to go? You’re up next.” 

Seongwu walked by Jihoon while doing the ‘sexy jeojang’ motion paired with an exaggerated lip bite. Jihoon cringed, laughing at Seongwu’s immaturity. “Good luck, hyung.” Exchanging winks as they parted, he excitedly walked over to the other member of the pink sausage squad. 

“Did you see that? The director was really happy, we haven’t seen him smile in hours.” Woojin responded by distractedly nodding at Jihoon’s statement, not really digesting the information.

“I want to kiss you.” He licked his lips, “Right now.”

“Wha–,” Jihoon covered Woojin’s mouth with his hand, pupils scanning the area for anyone that might have heard before hitting Woojin in the arm and dragging him to a quiet spot near the entrance of a maze.

“You can’t just say that anywhere, especially that loud! Are you crazy?” 

“Jihoonie, I need to kiss you right now or I’m going to go crazy.” He has always wanted to have a cliche kiss in the rain moment with his boyfriend, and the way Jihoon looked wasn’t helping his desire to have one. Woojin’s gaze travelled to the older boy’s lips that looked plumper than usual thanks to their stylist, unable to stop himself from staring. 

Jihoon’s jaw dropped in disbelief, “Woojin, I swear…” 

The younger one tugged at Jihoon’s hand in an attempt to wordlessly convince him to get lost in the maze for a little while, wanting to take advantage of the pouring rain that the director said was necessary for this photoshoot, the crazy man refused to use artificial rain because it would ‘not be genuine enough’ which ended up with them waiting for numerous days just to be able to film in Busan, since it normally had pleasantly mild weather in the month of October.

“Aren’t you cold? I just want to get filming over with so we can go inside.” Jihoon let out an exasperated groan, but didn’t put up a fight as he dragged his feet to follow the younger boy. Woojin’s eyes twinkled at Jihoon’s lack of resistance as he dragged him deeper into the maze, hands clasped together tightly.

“It’s not that bad.. I can easily warm you up.” 

“And how exactly are you gonna do that? Unless you have a towel that you’re gonna magically pull out of your ass, I don’t see how that’s possible.” He scoffed, knowing that Woojin wouldn’t be able to do as promised.

Woojin took a step forward, closing the distance between him and Jihoon, pinning the older boy against the walls of the maze. “You wanna bet?” He pressed a small kiss just below Jihoon’s collarbone, smirking against the soft skin as he continued to painstakingly kiss every inch of the older boy’s neck, trailing up to his jawline inch by inch. The older’s breath hitched in his throat, complaints about the rain long forgotten. 

He looked up, keeping one hand on the wall next to Jihoon’s head as he grabbed and kissed the back of Jihoon’s hand, all while directly staring into his eyes. Woojin let his lips hover over Jihoon’s, refusing to lean in and close the distance between them: he absolutely liked to see Jihoon slowly get aggravated from all the teasing. If anything, the slight furrow in Jihoon’s eyebrows just made Jihoon look even hotter. 

“Stop making fun of my misery.”

“I thought you didn’t even want to kiss?” The corner of Woojin’s mouth twitched in amusement.

“Just fucking kiss me already, you tease.” Jihoon grabbed Woojin’s collar as he pulled the younger boy closer to him, finally pressing their lips together. Woojin smiled as he felt the droplets on Jihoon’s lips as they kissed, wrapping his hands around the other one’s waist. 

The kiss started off slow and deep, with each of them simply enjoying how good it felt for their lips to be moving in unison, but the pace quickly changed when Jihoon threaded his hands in Woojin’s hair and pulled lightly. Woojin let out a muffled groan between kisses; he felt like his world caught on fire, desire for the older boy clawing at his skin, desperate for more contact. 

Jihoon granted access as Woojin nipped at his lower lip, deepening the kiss with such passion that it made his stomach drop. He was breathless, dizzy from the kiss, his world spinning with excitement and love for Woojin. He felt as if the sky had fallen when Woojin slowly pulled back for a breather, pressing their foreheads together.

Woojin tilted Jihoon’s chin up, looking into his eyes. He marveled at how beautiful Jihoon looked with his dilated pupils, with how swollen his lips looked from all the kissing and biting. Woojin smiled before he leaned in and closed the distance between them again: he hasn’t had enough of his boyfriend’s kisses, he needed to feel more of their lips pressed together. 

They almost completely forgot about the pouring rain if it wasn’t for their clothes clinging to their skin from how long they’ve been in the rain for. Jihoon pulled back and smiled up at Woojin, leaning into the younger one’s hand as the he softly caressed his cheek. 

“I love you.” 

Woojin broke out into a smile after hearing those three perfect words come out of his boyfriend’s mouth. He pecked Jihoon on the lips sweetly for what seemed like a thousand times, the both of them giggling in-between each kiss. 

Their hearts skipped a beat when they heard clapping, they were so enamoured with each other that they didn’t even notice that someone had come up behind them. Pausing in their tracks, they slightly moved to look at who was causing the sound.

“Carry on, don’t mind me.” Seongwu whistled.

“W-what are you doing here?” Woojin stuttered as he turned around, Busan accent in full throttle. 

“Well well well,” Seongwu waved the question away as he giggled evilly, “Park Woojin, is that lipstick on your neck?”

“Someone had a little too much fun on their break.” Daniel smirked at them, eyes sparkling. 

Jihoon eyed his hyungs suspiciously. They were pretty deep within the maze, so he was confused as to how exactly the two found them. “Why are the two of you in here? How did you even find us in this place...”

Seongwu winked at the original wink boy, “Oh you know, the same reason why you two are in here,” he put a hand under his chin as he looked at Woojin, “You know, the director’s called for you five times… there’s only one member left before everyone’s done their part except for you.” 

“Shitfuckdamnwhat,” Woojin froze for a minute before he pressed a kiss on Jihoon’s forehead, running towards the shooting right away.

Jihoon stood there dumbfounded before laughing, “Why do I love that idiot so much?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed my first official contribution to the Wanna One fandom on AO3!
> 
> I basically wrote this because I was in the middle of writing a long fic and I desperately needed to get my fluffy 2park on. Since I heard that this tag needed to be attacked with fluff and less angst, I figured I should contribute since I love all of the 2park authors and lovers!
> 
> Feel free to comment/leave a kudos, they will be very much appreciated!
> 
> Also, please keep an eye out for my future work ♡♡♡


End file.
